The Friendship Combination
by tonstar17
Summary: One shot of Lenny. L/P having a bit of fun after a hard day at work, thought I explore their friendship. I own nothing.


**L\P ****just having a bit of fun after a hard day at work, thought I explore their friendship.**

Leonard is sitting on the sofa in Penny's apartment, waiting for her to get back from work. She had planned to cook dinner tonight, but that's probably not going to happen as Penny is running over an hour late. They have been so happy lately, spending as much time as possible together. The last few weeks had been pretty amazing. Since getting engaged their evenings together are quiet mostly, just the two of them yet wonderful, and tonight wasn't going to be any different. Penny walks through the door. She sees Leonard sitting on the sofa with a smile on his face, and she rolls her eyes.

"What's so funny?" says Penny

"Nothing, Honey. I'm just happy you're home", replied Leonard, walking up to her and giving her a quick kiss. How was your day?"

"Very long and, I didn't really do any sale today, just training with the other trainee pharma reps. Penny rattled on. We had to role play at sales meeting with health care providers, explaining the side effects of certain drugs and the interaction with other drugs. It was kinda cool. Speaking in front of the others was so nerve wrecking but once I got into it, I loved it. It was like acting all over again".

"Good for you, Penny. I am so proud of you".

"Thanks. I'm looking forward to next week. We are visiting physician's offices, hospitals and nursing homes as part of our training, Anyway, enough about me. How was your day, Sweetie?"

"It was quite a good day actually. Just the usual performing complex calculations and analysis. Oh and I did show one of the physics student how to run an experiment using laser technology"

Penny's face immediately frowned. "I hope it wasn't a girl, Dr. Hofstadter, or I will have to go all Nebraska on her. I am the only one allowed to be affectionate and intimate with you" said Penny trying to act serious but failing miserably.

"Penny, you know I only have eyes for you so stop worrying. It's part of my job to do some teaching" he said with a smile.

"Good, as long as that's all you doing, mister" said Penny as she ran her hand through his hair.

They both took a seat on the sofa. Putting her hand over her face, Penny sighs. "What's for dinner?" Leonard puts his hand on her back and begins rubbing it, and they share a intimate kiss, smiling at each other.

"Tonight is you turn to cook" said Leonard.

"Leonard, I am too tired to cook and anyway I am not that hungry, she snuggles into his shoulder.

"Would you like to go out later for something to eat?" asked Leonard kissing her forehead.

"Can we just stay in and maybe play one of your nerdy games?" asked Penny, looking at Leonard with a pleading look. He could never resist that look so he just nodded. "Sure, anything for you. What game would you like to play?"

"Halo" said Penny, jumping off the couch and running to the bed room. "Get It setup and I'll be right back"

Leonard shook his head and shouted after her, "I thought as much".

Leonard heads over to 4A to retrieve his game console.

Playing Halo was so much fun for Penny, she had changed into casual wear and was furiously tapping away at her controller, her strategy was to find rockets and fuel rod guns which were very easy to use to kill anyone, especially Leonard which gave her so much pleasure. Penny was almost impossible to take down.

Leonard's strategy was sniping. He used it to take down Penny a couple of times, but she got wise to it pretty quickly and just used her plasma grenade to blow him up. Leonard finally gave up, frowned and threw his controller down. He walked over to the fridge to get some water and handed Penny a bottle

"Don't you want to play anymore?" teased Penny, smirking and trying not to laugh.

"No! You're cheating don't know how, but you are!

"No I am not, I kicked your cute little tushie fair and square. Loser!

I am not a loser, Nerd..," said Leonard.

Penny puts her arm around his neck kissing him on the cheek and then moving her lips to his neck sending a shiver through Leonard. he didn't want Penny to stop but he knew her well enough to know this was a distraction move to get out of cooking.

"Ok fine. You win but I am hungry and it's your turn to cook you are not getting out of it like you have the last couple of times it was you turn. Leonard smiles at her and continues ".And those puppy eyes are not going to work for you this time" said Leonard giving her a stern look. Penny looks at him smiling back with her best serious expression.

"You're the big sulking loser. You cook." Crossing her arms together she leaned back on the sofa.

"But, but… It's you turn" insisted Leonard.

For the last couple of weeks they have being taking turns, sometimes cooking together and really enjoying it ,especially when it turns into a food fight, ending up with food everywhere and all over each other. They then end up ordering take out, cleaning up while waiting.

"Leonard can't we just get take out I am really tired from the training course and playing halo. Pleaseee…" Leonard looks at penny and thought, why can't I say NO… to my gorgeous fiancée.

"Ok what would you like Thai or Indian? Thai Please. She immediately wraps her arms around him and kisses him on the lips, she pull back, looks into his eyes and whispers,

"I love you Leonard, more that you ever know,

"I love you too Penny, words cannot express it enough.

They cuddle together on the sofa and penny immediately felt comfortable with Leonard arms around her, she thought this was the best feeling in the world and never wanted It to ever end, her thoughts drifted to how lucky to have found her soul mate and best friend packaged into one. They had come a long way to get to where they are now. They have cried together, empathize each other's agony, shared happiness and sorrow.

Leonard held Penny like she was a precious stone, he thought she was anyway & the most beautiful girl in the world how did he get so lucky. Sitting here with the love of his life and best friend, he thought of how their relationship and love has grown from a mixed-bag of emotions into understanding the true meaning of friendship and love, how they have inspired each other to become better people. Leonard closed his eyes as his thoughts drifted to how far they had come to get to this beautiful place they are now in. Engaged,

Leonard and Penny are sitting at the table eating. Leonard is picking at the lettuce on his plate while Penny is eating hers hungrily and looking forward to eating her Thai curry next. Leonard turns to see Penny looking at him. "This fresh lettuce is really good and crunchy Leonard." He just nods and pushes his to the side.

"Penny, are caterpillars good to eat?" asked Leonard.

"Leonard, I told you I don't like it when you talk about creepy crawlies when I am eating. Why you would say that?" replied Penny.

"I am sorry. It's just that…."

"Leonard…." Looking at Leonard angrily.

"Ok fine, I am sorry. I won't mention stuff like that when you're eating."

"Thank you" said Penny as she finished her last piece of lettuce. Penny looks up at Leonard frowning and asks ".Anyway, why would you ask a question like that?"

Leonard stood up and walked towards Penny's door and opens it. He turned around and looked at Penny with the biggest grin on his face.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" asked a puzzled looking Penny.

"It's just that I saw one on your lettuce and now it's gone".

Leonard quickly closed the door behind him hearing penny gagging and running to the bathroom, he smile to himself as he was about to enter 4A he heard her scream which echoed around the building.

**Leonarrrrrrrrd…. I am going to kill you when I get my man hands on you.**


End file.
